


don't leave my side (don't make me cry)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends being Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm totally shipping a tree with a raccoon, M/M, Rocket doesn't take Groot's almost-death too well, and you can't stop me, emotionally stunted characters are my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket doesn't handle Groot's brush with death very well.</p><p>--</p><p>Before Quill; before Gamora and Drax and Ronan and 'the guardians of the galaxy'; there had been Groot and Rocket. They had fought battles together, rested and bled and healed together. Groot curling around Rocket had been normal; like second nature. Now it brought an overwhelming surge of panic to Rocket's small chest and the feel of falling, down down down and waking up in a dusty crater with Groot's dead, charred, branches scattered around him like broken bones.</p><p>And for what? He could remember thinking, staring enraged at Ronan while he held what was left of his friend. They had all been so sure they were going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't leave my side (don't make me cry)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who says these two aren't totally a thing are lying

i.  
  
When they were still only two in a world that had taken him apart only to put him back together even more broken and alien, Rocket could remember moments when Groot had wound himself around the raccoon while he slept. It was safer, Rocket had grumbled at first, eyes downcast with embarrassment as he'd nestled into Groot's chest, curled up against his hip, or perched on his shoulder. Safer to stay close, to make sure that if they had to leave suddenly, one would not go without the other. Then it had turned into comfort. Groot made the perfect resting spot when he wanted to, his smooth bark curving and dipping into a nest of sorts. The colossus did not need sleep as Rocket did, but he did not seem to mind holding the raccoon while he rested.

Before Quill; before Gamora and Drax and Ronan and 'the guardians of the galaxy'; there had been Groot and Rocket. They had fought battles together, rested and bled and healed together. Groot curling around Rocket had been normal; like second nature. Now it brought an overwhelming surge of panic to Rocket's small chest and the feel of falling, down down down and waking up in a dusty crater with Groot's dead, charred, branches scattered around him like broken bones.

And for what? He could remember thinking, staring enraged at Ronan while he held what was left of his friend. They had all been so sure they were going to die.  
  
ii.  
  
"Don't," Rocket growls, shrugging off Groot's hand as he pieces together bits of metal. He's building a  bomb of sorts, something that will hopefully stop another Ronan should the need arise.

Groot makes a confused sound, the soft hum almost hurt. His eyes are probably big and wounded, his smile gone.

"I'm working," Rocket lies, gritting his teeth. He doesn't look at the tree. "Stop being such a baby and go bother one of the others if you have to. Wouldn't want to blow up the ship after all."

Groot sighs, crooning sadly before ambling towards the back of the ship without another sound.

Rocket still can't bring himself to look.  
  
iii.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rocket grumbles, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he shifts on his bed. He hasn't been getting much sleep since... Since.

"I am Groot," the colossus answers, hopeful and hesitant. His hands scoop the raccoon up and cradle him to his chest.

It takes a moment for Rocket to catch on, the bark of Groot's form shifting under him to better support his body. He sinks into it for a moment before he suddenly remembers crying as he stared up into his friend's face, asking him why he was willing to die. Rocket growls, fighting madly against the hold and scrambling back onto his bed. "It's cold you idiot!" He snarls, feeling vulnerable as Groot gives him wounded eyes.  
  
iiii.  
  
"Rooo?" Groot questions softly, stopping before Rocket.

The raccoon stiffens, back rigid enough that old wounds protest. "Yeah?"

Groot says what he always does, what he's capable of, and as always Rocket understands, but this time, he doesn't want to.

"It's time to eat," Rocket mumbles, scampering around his friend to head up the stairs. "Quill wants to go over the plan."

Groot catches his arm with a gentle twig. "Roooo." He says insistently, eyes serious.

Rocket swallows, meeting that gaze for the first time in what feels like far too long. "What do you want me to say?" He finds himself hissing, fur bristling. "You died. You left me and you can't just--"

"I am Groot," the colossus replies apologetically, arms reaching for his friend.

"You're an idiot," Rocket growls before darting up the stairs. He means it.  
  
iiiii.  
  
"I am Groot," greets him as he enters his room, coming from the direction of his bed. When Rocket blinks, eyes adjusting to the darkness, he sees Groot sitting on his bed.

"What?" He sputters as hands reach for him.

"I am Groot," Groot repeats, and Rocket is shocked enough to let him hold the raccoon to his chest.

"It doesn't matter if you lived, you still died!" Rocket exclaimed, tail bristling. "Just because you're here doesn't mean I didn't lose you!"

"Roooo," Groot croons, smiling down at him. It's heartbreakingly innocent.

"You idiot," Rocket breaths, pushing weakly at his friend's chest. "You complete and utter moron."

Groot doesn't let him go, branches winding around his body comfortingly. "Mmm," he sighs, petting Rocket's fur as stray tears slip down his face. He swipes one away and Rocket remembers being encased in a ball of light and safety, falling down down down and knowing that he'll survive but his friend won't. He blinks and the image is gone, but Groot is still there, still smiling down at him and stroking his fur and wrapping around him, just like he'd said and the panic and unease and distance suddenly melts out of Rocket's body.

"You can't die," the raccoon tells him, clutching at his friend. "You can't, do you understand me? No more self sacrificing bullshit. I'm not going to keep planting you in pots just because you think you're indestructible." It's a lie of course; he wouldn't stop if it meant Groot would come back but he doesn't exactly want to make it a weekly occurrence.

Groot's smile widens and he hums happily, holding Rocket to his chest for the first time since Quill and Gamora and Drax and Ronan and 'the guardians of the galaxy'.

For the first time in what feels like far too long, Rocket rests easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas~


End file.
